


[Podfic] A Place to Stand

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Kids, M/M, Marriage, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of lightgetsin's story</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i> Miles attempts home renovation and historical investigation. Everyone else is just along for the ride.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Place to Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place to Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



**Rating:** PG-13 (at a guess)

 **Length:** 3 hours

 **Reader's notes:** this is part 15 of the Deeper Season story arc. The whole thing is wonderful/lovely/adorable, but for some reason this is my favorite. It stands alone pretty well - if you know Miles and Gregor are married, it all flows from there. Though if you're in this fandom and haven't read this series, you really, really should; the series is [here](../series/1516) on AO3, and the truly amazing rhea314 podficced the vast majority of it, all which can be found [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/ads-verse) on the podfic archive.

 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive (mp3)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/place-to-stand) OR direct download/stream [part 1 (56MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20place%20to%20stand%20%20-%20%20part%201%20of%203%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lighgetsin.mp3) [part 2 (41MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20place%20to%20stand%20%20-%20%20part%202%20of%203%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lightgetsin.mp3)  [part 3 (69MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20place%20to%20stand%20-%20%20part%203%20of%203%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lightgetsin.mp3)


End file.
